


【Elu】烂身烂势

by ZEROCHOPIN



Category: SKAM (France), elu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROCHOPIN/pseuds/ZEROCHOPIN





	【Elu】烂身烂势

他就是在杀掉了饱满，溢出，丢弃的部分。  
无所无所无所无所无所无所无。

烂身烂势  
Eliott＆Lucas

他不断盯着水，水流下去，留着，流着。在不间断的，他的金色外套逐渐显出了一点形状，那是致幻的部分，就真的裂开死掉了。他在看，不再听，在说话，不在说话。他在里面出走，走到这步，出走到哪里。

Eliott坐在上面，他一开始是一步跨到了洗手台上，踩着，他以为会碰的一下断裂，但它又支持住了，尖叫声把黑夜杂乱了。他就听着那些声音，想打字，敲字，他又来不及换，就随便点，随便发，他好想跳舞。他就一步从池子里面收回腿，乱踢着，他砸到自己了，跌落在了墙上。他看着瓷砖掉落，看着那些东西回环着，扭曲着，随便的跑，他叫着想要跟着走，用眯起的眼睛跟着舞步。哆来咪，C大调永远固定了，他还没有，他在悬空着，逐步掉落在僵硬的水。

这不是一个故事，他在想剧本的时候就觉得。不全是，生物在空间里存活的记录很少，他就在那里被关着，被永远的隔离在一边。他同时自由，关注着没有拉锯开的屏幕。他在手机上胡乱的画，划，动弹，没有正确的语句，他想不出来自己要什么，他要溢出来炸掉所有看见的东西，是脑子里的，眼睛里，全部的。他全部的东西都掏空消失不见，又在一瞬间堆在一起。Eliott茫然的看着那些堆砌的器官想，我是拿尺子比这画的，我画的都萎缩了，他又把这句话重复了一次，让人看不出来他上一秒在想什么。

他垂着眼睛想拔下睫毛了，又被疼痛激得不动了。痛苦不堪，真是痛苦不堪的。他的胃好疼，他就抱着头想要徒生拔出，他又后悔了，他又突发奇想的要去吃菠萝，吃蜜桃。他就跑出去，找水果店，他找不到了，折返回来迷了路。

Eliott他嘴里嘟囔着，低声打着双引号。他不看消息手机屏幕亮的厉害他就丢出去，吼着丢出去，到墙上又蹲下来，抱住脑袋。地震了，地震了，他好想喊着，他把窗帘早就拉上了，全部就他一个人蹲在地板上，他把鞋丢掉，踹掉，到处乱丢，赤脚踩地毯，又躺在地板上，什么都不做了。他踹了空气，丢了东西，丢了什么忘记了，他的记忆蚕食自己，他的灵魂挤压满溢出来，像冰镇的酸水，全部坏掉了。

他窝在家里点了三人套餐，又不想去拿。他去拿了又吃了两个汉堡，就跑去干呕。他第二个差了炸鸡块没有吃，电视里播着谁谁谁又吃了什么什么什么，他有点恶心，更恶心了，冷掉的薯条散发着草莓的味道，他就掰着，蘸了好多番茄酱。他的眼睛酸痛，眼尾酸痛，他看不清所有东西，生生塞到了空隙中，没有上下秒，只有滴啊滴啊滴啊，什么东西活着流动了。

Eliott用毯子把自己裹紧，又肚子好饿，他勉强吃掉了那些被他撕的薯条，吃了一口土豆泥和一个红豆派。热了一杯桃子，又把剩下两瓶加冰的放着，反而试着摸了摸，冷飕飕的。一切都不是这样，他终于抽出来想了，他的那些，他完全不的，盘旋在房间上空，扭曲而突地散开，要掐死人的灵魂。

嘿，他说，那个灵魂动了动，身体又变白了，刺了眼睛才能感觉到存在的小东西，Eliott说，你的光源最近变多了，那个好像点了点头，就变深了。他的桌子上放着一堆苹果，一个毛绒布偶，他把毛绒布偶倒过来，拍了，拍到了亮着没有看镜头的电脑，是电脑，密密麻麻的，他要考试了，他真的要去上学吗。

最开始的时候是断裂的吵架声，后来是一些开的门的声音，开门关门开门关门开开关。不一样的，他一开始表达，但我不认为你是正常的眼睛，老师说，我不喜欢你的眼神。他又睁开眼睛，从镜子里面看自己，静止的，他快速的眨眼睛，想要看到那个慢半拍的样子，是另一个不同的，但是他没有，另一个灵魂和他离得太近，粘连在一起了。

我想和你在一起，他突然想到这么一句话。好简单一句话，他之前说过又觉得不是了。他懦弱，退缩，还不满与现状。他想要好大的目标，却真的没有付出努力，什么都不是，又神神秘秘的，别人眼中的Eliott，一个字母和一个字母拼凑而成的，他还是外貌什么，眯起眼睛就是笑了，耳朵里还有风声和竖琴声。

他想要参加一次考试，一次自己命运的枪决，他连去的机会都忘记了，买了很多酒去喝，又把他们变成交响曲。他觉得自己在黑夜你敲击键盘很酷，又突然觉得自己好孤独，一个人，床上，有点软的床，不断的击打着让自己听的东西。他故意的，又觉得乏味，虽然他经常返回去看自己的视频，去看自己一针一阵的脸，突然就觉得不太好了，他只好删掉，在删掉前切断网。

该说的都说完了，他去幻想那些梦境。从未发生过的平行梦境，他什么都不是，而别人又和别人是了。在那些日子里，他和Lucas亲吻，命运在于自己不在于选择，命运在于选择不在于自己，差不多的句子，法国和意大利国旗一样，分不出什么，他又觉得那个人好不一样，突然想回头，那个灵魂就鼓鼓囊囊的浮现出来。

我的直觉很准的，Eliott说，我能凭空猜到一个人的生日。我的呢，Lucas说，你的我不知道，他说，我觉得我在意的我不想去凭空，我只想真的接触到，现实的。他的睫毛又扫过了Lucas的发顶，他去亲男孩的额头，把他拥抱住，男孩在瞬间消失了。

他很想的东西，全部都消失了。他期待下一次的旅行，那些旅行就取消，他喜欢下一秒的歌，那个商场就切换。他不喜欢看那些延续的东西，越不是剧情的剧情，反而越贫乏有趣。他不习惯生搬硬造的跌宕起伏，他烦透了，他说那些都是自己建造的滑坡，而不是流入到了森林中。那些是自然的，真的，Lucas可能懂了，他们在电子乐中刚刚甩头晃脑。Eliott不动了，他试过三次密码还是打不对那些名字了，R还是E就差那么一点点，他就完全变了。

自由的样子。他说，我喜欢的不是囚笼，是一个自由，不需要有人为我复制的那些。我看过的电影，听过的歌，他们七零八碎，拼凑起一个完整的我。那个我，轻松裂开，在火山中喝着可乐。

他们做了，在被淋湿的雨天，他们在湿漉漉的地板上接吻，在闭上眼的地毯上。鞋子乱七八糟的，头发根都扭曲着，交缠在一起。Lucas看着他，Eliott受不了，他就让他闭上他的眼睛，Lucas又透过手背看他，把他照射成一种枯木植物。我有过的第一个娃娃是蓝眼睛浣熊，Lucas说，他的眼睛太大了，但老被毛遮挡住，我就去拨拉毛，让它的眼睛完全露出来。是无辜的但瞳仁又黑漆漆的，我朝它招手，它看上去好开心，又没什么表情。他只会那么一个表情。

Eliott说是这样吗，他冷着脸又崩不住了，Lucas笑了说是，就那样，和我童话书一模一样，我好喜欢它就抱着，好小的，尾巴好大，能支撑它打滚，还能系起绕一圈当围巾。Eliott又把他按下去，吻他，从嘴巴吻到小腹，咬他腰侧的肉。你上次掐我这里，他说，Lucas就抬腿要动一下，他就按下去，狠狠的了一口，Lucas尖叫了一声Eliott就抱住他说没事没事，开始舔他的脖子。

一场未知的性爱，Lucas问他第一次？Eliott说不是，之前有过，我和我的女友相处的时间是你想不到的。他们突然沉默了，就在一个缺口的未知，Eliott用牙齿咬他腮部的肉，像只鱼，Lucas说，你把我咬的响指裂开的鱼。好吧，他终于不动了，又开始咬他的乳尖，又拿手指像摆钟一样摆弄着，缓慢而频繁。立起来了，他说，Lucas就吻他，他们不知羞耻一样的探索对方的身子，从床头柜里找出一大包套子。是父母来的时候不怕奇怪吗，Lucas皱着眉头断断续续的说，是吧，Eliott满不在乎的咬开套起来，他们觉得我应该了，所以从来不动我的房子，他说，Lucas就用手碰碰他的手腕，侧指腹动了动，很细微的感觉，Eliott进去了。

Lucas咬他的肩膀，使劲的，呜呜咽咽，又胡乱揪他的头发，Eliott说疼，Lucas就揪的更使劲了，又收紧了腿，又卸力一样的仰着脖子，手指却不想放开主导。你是，Eliott说，可以了，放松Lucas，放松一点，我很疼。Lucas没回答他，他皱着眉垂着眼睛，像被疼怕了，在一直往后退，把自己深深陷在床里。

他的犹豫徒添了自己的勇气，完全包裹在自己的躯体上。只是一个运动的频率，Lucas使劲抓着可以依靠的东西，眼前的却又没什么可以真的看见了。灯下面的，硬邦邦的地板，会划走的毯子，喝醉的舟还有那些被他遗忘的玩具们。他们做之前吃曲奇，还抽了一小卷烟，在那些烟雾里面，烟雾把他们染成眼睛的颜色，从一个服装店的大门下由上来，彳亍，Eliott在那里接他，拥抱又亲吻。

我很自私，Eliott说，我渴望找到一个真的把我拉起来的人，我说我爱你不如说我需要你，需要在这些潮湿深水中拽出去的人。我也很爱你，我一开始是喜欢你，是一种冲动，我以为你会拉我脱离我混沌的沉默。我开着手机，我的手机。Lucas朝后去够，他手上的青筋出现了，还有那些沉沉甸甸的骨节，暴露在空气的眼中。

他的手又被Eliott盖住了，他们叠着，又双手合十，Eliott触摸他不算柔软的指腹，用睫毛去跳动了。

是的，他还爱他，承担起这些沉重的字迹。在雪下大的屋顶上，和暖光的温热房间里，他们躺在床上。 有时候我看见你我就觉得我十分了解你，Eliott说，我第一眼看见你就觉得我可能会遇见，就是一个很正常的事情。你说过预感很准，是很准，Eliott说，包括下一秒我会做出什么，成为什么，我的预感实际上来自于另一个我的本身。

我与人交流的能力时好时坏，超出极限就变得过于不对劲。在卫生间里抽纸，看落下去的水流和冲不下去的小部分，那些东西值得人去不断按压，直到没有水跑出去，如果你少按一次，好像就有东西真的跟不上大部队，至少还可以歉意的说抱歉兄弟，我下次一定让你第一个离开。

人们对于小说和音乐的见解只来源于自己，烧掉那些部分就不再流行了。强行共情和一见钟情的差距很大。Eliott就去搂住他的肩膀，雪花在前面的窗户落下来了，大片的准备都没有用，就算是人工理智也变成了自然的首要部分。

你看到了什么，Lucas问他，他正站在窗户前面，什么都没穿。他们结束一场性爱，结束一个亲吻，马上要迎来下一个。冬天好冷，他什么都不穿肩膀的印子好清晰，发尾还很乱七八糟的，Lucas走过去又问了一次，你看到了什么。Eliott回答说，我看到我自己的时候，我在无法清醒时我是清醒的，我的动作控制出的和我的意识是分离的，我知道我做什么，也是我的意识驱使他们，但他们做了更强力的，我没有法子，我只是一个死魂灵而已。

人人告诉我，要善待你的灵魂Eliott，善待他们，他们是你的一部分，我觉得对的，但我在弹力很好的床上无法入睡，稍微动弹，四周的震动又黑压压的成片到来了。

但那些不算是，Lucas说，你在一个人的时候，曾经遇见什么。Eliott转过来看他，就垂着眼睛，他们毫无隔膜的拥抱亲吻，除去一小点踮起的脚尖。我时常模仿他人，今天我是盲人，第二天我将不能行走，我的左耳失聪，余光障碍，走路一瘸一拐。但你都没有，Lucas说，你至少是在自己找麻烦，你是用一种悲悯的态度去关注那些比你弱小很多的人。Eliott说不，Lucas，不是这样的，他们并不弱小，你要是真的出现在他们面前，会被他们吓得够呛，他们能够在失去中不断行走，我们才会不断失去。

所以他们在山谷的道路上吵架，拳头没有出去就被风吹了个遍。他们互相叫骂，互相笑，根本听不到任何，嚷嚷的是风声呼过了。Eliott问他，嘿，你刚才叫了些什么，Lucas说没什么，他吼回去，没有什么是什么，不会就是骂我的名字吧，你是在召唤神兽吗——

不是啊！Lucas还说，我想让你走过来一点，这里太冷了，我们——  
我们——  
Eliott闭上眼睛走过去摸索，想象路标是珠穆朗玛的尸体。闭上眼睛，留下碎屑，闭上眼睛，看到掉落头发的树杈像女鬼，闭上眼睛，那些音乐剧最近流行的要命，他们在房间里放上肖邦，Lucas说，如果我可以，我可以改成电子音。我不想过多的惊艳到你，Eliott说，我可以弹吉他，电吉他，还可以唱歌，你得捂住耳朵。我会吹酒瓶子，会哼哼苏格兰小调，绿袖子！你确定是苏格兰吗，Eliott笑着问他，我记得是英国，但没有确切的，我不是那个国王，我不爱民间女子，我太过平庸平凡，我又不是平常的人。

你不是，我也不是。Lucas说，我被这里弄的焦头烂额，他说了一半又停住了，我不知道我的未来会如何，这段日子给我的只是一种遗忘，同时又叫我不要这样轻易的丢掉他们。

Lucas的眼睛又明了，他从盲人的状态转换出来，在石英石摩擦中苏醒。他乱着头发从床上坐起身来，阳光又把他打透了。Eliott放了首提琴曲，年纪大的，老旧的调子。Eliott说，我经常在晚上跟着他跳舞，他就在我前面，你在我身后，我总是不敢去看你。

他的下睫毛好长，又把眼中亮的遮住了一半，变得深邃不可透起来。想要获得地球表面的玻璃珠子，就要真正的凑在面前，去用眼睛看着眼睛，鼻尖丢着鼻尖，嘴巴贴着嘴巴的轮廓，手臂交杂在一起，冷热相连。

冷了还是不好的，无法在仲夏顺理成章。容易想起恶臭和腐化的季节和擅长掩埋他们了。Eliott的目光越过他，他们一起看向了墙。


End file.
